Crónicas del Círculo: Valentine & Jocelyn
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: Jocelyn jamás creyó que el atractivo y carismático Valentine pondría sus ojos en ella, y menos aún que llegaría a interesarse. Pero lo hizo. Ella, encandilada por Valentine, no podría creer que aquel que tenía a muchas mujeres a sus pies podría llegar a elegirla a ella para ser su esposa. Pero lo hizo. Y jamás llegó a pensar que el padre de sus hijos les haría daño. Pero lo hizo.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Como todo relacionado a los Cazadores de Sombras, los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare porque ella, en su pequeña mentecita de genia malvada (que va, es malvada, mató a Max), los inventó y les dio vida…, yo los tomé prestado un poquitín nada más. _

**HISTORIA: **_Como comenté en mi one-shot de Celine (Crónicas del Círculo: Dulce y desolada Celine) –el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil– hace un tiempito que estoy trabajando en las Crónicas del Círculo, que es un conjunto de historias de los miembros del Círculo de Raziel (Valentine & Jocelyn, Robert & Maryse, Stephen & Amatis) de como se conocieron, enamoraron, etc. ¡Esta es la historia de Valentine Morgenstern y Jocelyn Fairchild! Espero les guste (la basé completamente en el relato versión extendida de Jocelyn, el que fue publicado por la mismísima Cassandra Clare en su página. Como Cassie comentó, esa versión es una especie de AU pues contiene información que se contradice con ciertas cosas que aparecen oficialmente en los libros, así que puede que en este fic también encuentren cosillas así). _

_Espero les guste, compartan su opinión a través de un lovely review, y ¡disfruten la lectura! _

* * *

**Capítulo I. _Indescriptible_**

_The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my heart_

A Thousand Years, Christina Perri

Jocelyn suspiró por milésima vez, exagerando tanto el suspiro que casi parecía un gemido de reproche. Levantó la vista de sus pies discretamente, echándole una mirada a Lucian que caminaba a su lado, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Ni se había inmutado por su suspiro/gemido.

_Oh, ¡vamos!_, pensó Jocelyn bajando la mirada y rodando los ojos. _¡Qué no quiero ir! _Quería decirlo en voz alta, pero una apuesta era una apuesta…, y Jocelyn no acostumbraba a echarse para atrás cuando se trataba de una apuesta. Si ella la ganaba, obviamente quería que el perdedor cumpliera su parte, así que como manera de devolvérsela al universo para cada vez que el perdedor de una apuesta cumplía, ella cumplía cada vez que perdía. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

_Jodido orgullo_, pensó con amargura haciendo un puchero inconscientemente.

Más temprano ese mismo día, Lucian se había acercado a Jocelyn con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Jocelyn supo inmediatamente que cosa le iba a pedir.

—Esta noche hay una reunión del Círculo, ¡no te cuesta nada ir! —le pidió Lucian tomándole las manos y regalándole una sonrisa que sabía ella no iba a resistir—. Sólo acompáñame una vez. Si aún así no te gusta, no tienes por qué ir.

Jocelyn había fruncido el ceño, como había hecho tantas otras veces. Valentine se había acercado a ella en reiteradas ocasiones con la misma propuesta, y la respuesta de la joven siempre había sido la misma: No. Pero hace un par de días Valentine se había acercado a Lucian y ahora no sólo Valentine le pedía que asistiera, si no que Lucian se había puesto de su lado.

—¡Qué no, Luke! —había dicho sacudiéndose las manos de Lucian de encima—. Entiende que no quiero. Hay algo sobre Valentine que es peligroso, misterioso. Hay algo de él que no me gusta.

—Oh, tonterías, Jocelyn.

—No, no son tonterías. No quiero ir.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan testaruda por una vez en tu vida?

Jocelyn se cruzó de brazos y se ladeó, evitando mirar a Lucian a los ojos, pero seguía viéndolo por el borde de su visión, así que finalmente cerró los ojos con fuerza. —No.

—¿Por favor?

La joven no pudo resistirse a abrir un ojo para mirarlo, pero seguía sin cambiar de opinión. Se limitó a cerrar el ojo otra vez y fingir que no le había escuchado.

—¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?

Y ahora sí que Jocelyn no puedo ignorarle. No que las apuestas fueran su debilidad…, pero ganarle a Lucian en algo sí lo era. Una arrogante y segura sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en su rostro, pero la mantuvo a raya, fingiendo desinterés.

—Te escucho —declaró simplemente pero Lucian pudo escuchar debajo de su tono falso que la idea le interesaba.

—De acuerdo, aquí va: una pequeña carrera, quién llega primero, obviamente, gana. Es muy simple.

Jocelyn abrió los ojos y lo considero por algunos segundos. Finalmente, se volteó quedando frente a Lucian y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí yo gano, no puedes pedirme que vaya a esas estúpidas reuniones nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya. Pero si yo gano, vas a ir a todas las reuniones.

—¡Eh! —reclamó Jocelyn dando un paso atrás para alejarse de su amigo—. ¡Dijiste que sólo una reunión!

—Fuiste tú la que agrego los absolutos. Si tú ganas, te dejo tranquila solo para esta reunión, si yo gano, tienes que asistir solo a esta reunión. En cambio: si tú ganas y te tengo que dejar tranquila para todos las reuniones, al ganar yo, tienes que asistir a todas las reuniones.

Jocelyn arrugó la nariz. _Maldito astuto_.

—Me parece justo —admitió finalmente soltando un bufido. Lucian extendió la mano y Jocelyn la estrechó—. Trato.

Se dirigieron a los terrenos de práctica abandonados del instituto de Idris, a las pistas de velocidad, colocándose cada uno en un carril contiguo. Amatis, la hermana de Lucian, había aceptado actuar como mediadora.

—De acuerdo —dijo Amatis, sentándose en el barandal que dividía los carriles para correr de las gradas para el público—. A la cuenta de tres —Jocelyn y Lucian se posicionaron. La meta estaba marcada cerca de 50 metros más alla—. Uno —Amatis levanto un dedo—, dos —Jocelyn se inclinó un poco para darse impulso al partir. Llevaba una cola de caballo para evitar que el cabello pelirrojo le cayera en la frente al medio de la carrera y el aire le hacía cosquillas en la nuca—, ¡tres!

Lucian y Jocelyn partieron al mismo tiempo, moviendo sus piernas lo más rápido posible. Un paso tras otro. Lucian no era un luchador nato, pero si era muy rápido y Jocelyn tenía problemas siguiéndole el ritmo. Ella tenía más resistencia que velocidad. Escuchó la risita de Amatis a lo lejos. _Maldición_, pensó. Si Amatis reía era porque Lucian le estaba ganando.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Lucian alcanzaba la meta antes que ella y bajó la velocidad hasta quedar caminando.

—¡Gané! —declaró Lucian levantando los brazos y Jocelyn le miró apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué apostaban, de todas formas? —preguntó Amatis llegando al lado de Jocelyn.

—Ir a la reunión de Valentine —respondió Jocelyn amargamente. _Ahora tendré que ir a todas las reuniones…, joder._

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Amatis con emoción—. Hace un par de días que Valentine nos invitó a mí y a Lucian. Nos dijo que también te había invitado pero que te habías negado…, ¿es eso cierto?

Jocelyn se incorporó, parpadeando sorprendida. La voz de Amatis había sonado casi con reproche, como si rechazar a Valentine fuera una estupidez.

—Sí, es cierto —musitó suavemente y Amatis le frunció el ceño, pero se quedó callada.

—Pero eso ya no importa —declaró Lucian alegremente—, porque ahora tendrás que asistir a todas y cada una de esas reuniones.

Con un gruñido, Jocelyn se había cruzado de brazos sin poder negarlo realmente y ahora estaban de camino al bosque que bordeaba el instituto de Idris, dónde el Círculo de Valentine se reuniría como cada noche.

Estaban pasando por el terreno de prácticas abandonado y saltaron la cerca hacia el bosque. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Jocelyn. _¿Por qué tiene sus reuniones en un lugar tan apartado?, _pensó con amargura y desconfianza.

Amatis, que también asistía a las reuniones y había decidido llegar con ellos, le puso una mano en el hombro, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y cuando Jocelyn se volteó a mirarle le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Amatis siempre había tenido ese efecto tranquilizador en la gente y Jocelyn inmediatamente se sintió un poco más cómoda.

_Amatis y Lucian son sensatos_, pensó tratando de convencerse. _Valentine no puede ser tan malo si es que ellos confían en él._

El sonido de múltiples conversaciones y risas ocasionales llegaron a los oídos de Jocelyn y dirigió la vista hacia la fuente del sonido. Dentro de lo limites del bosque había un pequeño claro oculto entre los árboles dónde pudo divisar a un grupo de jóvenes cazadores de sombras, compañeros suyos en el instituto, pasando el rato.

—Aquí es —dijo Lucian, apartando una rama baja de un árbol y apartándose para dejar pasar a Amatis y Jocelyn primero. Les señaló el camino con una sonrisa y Jocelyn le frunció el ceño. _No vas a arreglarla con un par de sonrisas amistosas_.

Amatis pasó dándole un golpe juguetón a su hermano en el hombro y luego se encaminó hacia un muchacho de cabello dorados y ojos azules –al cuál Jocelyn reconoció como Stephen Herondale–, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. En cuánto la vio, una sonrisa torcida, de esa que tienen secretos compartidos ocultos en ellas, se formó en sus labios y Amatis se la devolvió radiante. Lucian soltó un pequeño sonido que oscilaba entre un bufido y una risa burlona. Amatis lo miró sobre su hombro, fulminándolo con la mirada y esa fue la última mirada que le dedicó en toda la noche. El resto del tiempo, sólo tuvo ojos para el joven Herondale.

Jocelyn dio un paso hacia una esquina desocupada y unos muchachos, hechos un caos de piernas y brazos, revolcándose en el suelo y soltando risotadas, pasó frente a ella como una exhalación.

—¡Devuélveme mi estela, Robert! —gritó uno de los chicos tratando de fingir un tono enojado, pero tenía una sonrisa y unos ojos brillando con tanta diversión que resultaba más risible que temible.

—¡Te dicen que es la mía, Michael! —vociferó Robert de vuelta, tratando de quitarse a Michael de encima.

Robert Lightwood y Michael Wayland eran parabatai…, y tenían una forma extraña de relacionarse. Eran uno de los parabatai más cercanos que Jocelyn conocía, pero de todas formas se la pasaban peleando en broma por tonterías. Como una estela.

—¡Mentiroso, Lightwood, eres un mentiroso!

—¿Yo? ¡JÁ! ¡Wayland estafador!

Maryse Trueblood, encaramada en una rama baja de un árbol, los miraba riéndose tan fuerte que tenía que agarrase el estomago, mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía del árbol que se sacudía con cada carcajada. Llevaba el largo cabello negro suelto como una fina cortina de seda negra, los ojos azules le brillaban con lágrimas de risa y su despampanante figura quedaba a la vista en los ajustados pantalones negros y la camiseta negra de tirantes.

En medio del revoltijo, Robert se puso sobre Michael y le dedicó un guiño a Maryse y ésta, entre las carcajadas, se ruborizó furiosamente y Jocelyn respingó sorprendida. _Maryse Trueblood…, ¿sonrojándose? Imposible._

Sacudiendo la cabeza a causa de la incredulidad, Jocelyn trató de ignorar aquello y se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, seguida por Lucian. La reunión aún no comenzaba y todos bromeaban y reían en una atmosfera sumamente agradable. _Todo bien…, por ahora._

La pelirroja dejó que su vista paseara por el pequeño claro y reconociera todos los rostros. Stephen Herondale y Amatis conversaban animadamente, con el cuerpo inclinado uno cerca del otro como si estuvieran hablando algo secreto y soltaban risas al mismo tiempo o se sonreían con picardía. Maryse Trueblood, ahora más calmada, estaba recostada sobre la rama, balanceando una estela entre sus dedos y negociando con Robert y Michael para obtener algo a cambio por devolvérselas. Jia Whitelaw estaba sentada en el suelo, igual que Jocelyn y Lucian con las piernas cruzadas, y sobre sus piernas estaba Patrick Penhallow, jugando con el largo cabello de Jia mientras ella le sonreía. Samuel Blackwell y Emil Pangborn conversaban mirando en todas direcciones siniestramente. Jocelyn, desconfiada, apartó la mirada de ellos rápidamente, antes de que detectaran que ella les miraba. Más allá, Hodge Starweather leía un libro sentado en el suelo, con Celine Montclaire, retorciendo un rizo de cabello rubio pálido alrededor de su dedo índice, observando sobre el hombro de Hodge el libro que éste leía pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia Stephen y parecía que, con cada risa que él compartía con Amatis, los ojos de Celine se entristecían aún más. Anson Pangborn, Charlie Freeman y, el más joven de todos los presentes, Jeremy Pontmercy estaban acostados en el suelo riéndose de algo que Jocelyn desconocía.

Era un grupo bastante grande, y todos ellos eran cazadores de sombras formidables, sobresalientes en diferentes ámbitos. Rápidos, ágiles y eficaces. Otros astutos, inteligentes y sagaces. La edad de los integrantes oscilaba entre los 15 y 17 años de edad. Parecía un ejército muy bien elegido (ejército de adolescentes, pero ejército al fin y al cabo). Lo que hizo que Jocelyn se preguntara…, ¿un ejército para qué?

Como si hubiera elegido detener al dirección de los pensamientos de Jocelyn, Valentine llegó finalmente sonriendo al ver que todos ya estaban allí.

—Vaya —dijo mientras caminaba al centro del pequeño claro—. Parece que me he atrasado —echó una mirada a su reloj y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Hemos querido llegar antes para no hacerte esperar o algo así —dijo Maryse, bajando de un salto ágil y elegante de la rama en la cual estaba apoyada.

Michael, discretamente, trató de quitarle la estela sin que se diera cuenta, pero Maryse la guardó rápidamente en un movimiento casi imperceptible en su sujetador. Michael miró el pecho de la joven como si estuviera debatiéndose entre tratar de sacar la estela de allí o no. Robert le dio un codazo y Michael le miró encogiéndose de hombros, gesticulando un _"¿Qué?"_ con los labios y fingiendo inocencia.

Valentine o no se percató de aquello, o decidió fingir que no lo había hecho, y paseó la mirada por todo el claro deteniéndose pequeños segundos en los ojos de todos los presentes. Anson, Charlie y Jeremy se habían puesto de pie y, cuando la mirada de Valentine llegó a ellos, inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente. Hodge había cerrado el libro y Celine se sonrojó cuando Valentine le sonrió. Samuel y Emil estaban rígidos, como soldados rasos frente a su general. Patrick y Jia se habían enderezado, pero seguían sentados en el suelo como Hodge y Celine. Jia miró a Valentine por un segundo, pero luego apartó la mirada como si no le resultara nada interesante, pero Jocelyn notó un rubor casi invisible en sus mejillas. Patrick, ajeno a la pequeña reacción de Jia, saludó a Valentine con una educada sonrisa. Stephen inclinó la cabeza pero Amatis solo le sostuvo la mirada, de manera casi obstinada, pero con más curiosidad que antipatía.

Cuando los ojos negros de Valentine finalmente se toparon con los ojos verdes de Jocelyn, estos se iluminaron y Jocelyn, por alguna estúpida razón, se sonrojó. Le costó un esfuerzo enorme no sonreírle.

—¿Has decidido unirte a nosotros? —le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa y Jocelyn sabía que estaba mirándole como una boba, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Algo así —respondió sin poder evitar la sonrisa esta vez.

—Me alegro —dijo Valentine en un susurró tan bajo que ella dudaba alguien más le hubiera escuchado.

Maryse, de todas formas, le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Jocelyn se la sostuvo, arqueando una ceja. Con un resoplido, Maryse apartó la mirada primero pero su mal humor duró poco, ya que Robert le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y una sonrisa honesta y radiante apareció el rostro de la joven de manera instantánea.

Jocelyn apartó la mirada de ellos para centrar su atención en Valentine, y él, de alguna manera, se las arregló para mantenerla cautivada todo el tiempo que duró su charla. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos y, aunque trató de prestar atención, estaba demasiado distraída por esta nueva faceta en él. Antes lo había visto, por supuesto, y también había conversado con él, pero aquí, rodeado de los miembros que él había invitado a sus reuniones, parecía más a gusto…, más carismático y más personal. La miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos y, de tanto en tanto, le regalaba una sonrisa tan sincera y cálida que Jocelyn no podía evitar responderla.

Jocelyn también notó, con cierto pesar, que las otras mujeres que conformaban el grupo le miraban igual de soñadoras aunque, minutos antes, habían coqueteado con los hombres que ahora estaban a su lado. Jia, aunque estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Patrick, no dejaba de mirar embobada a Valentine, sonriendo inconscientemente.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, Valentine solo le sonreía a ella y, sólo por eso, la hacía sentir enormemente especial. Todo en él le fascinaba profundamente. Su voz, su manera de gesticular al hablar, la pasión con la que se expresaba, su sonrisa, sus profundos ojos negros,

Y, desde ese día en adelante, Jocelyn tuvo que admitir que estaba enamorada de él y aunque la rapidez con la que se había enamorado de él era alarmante, la profundidad de sus sentimientos eran indescriptibles. Valentine le fascinaba como ningún otro hombre le había fascinado alguna vez y de nada servía tratarse de engañarse a sí misma.

Su anterior juicio sobre él era completamente equivocado: lo había juzgado sin conocerle. Y ahora que lo había visto más de cerca, no se había podido resistir a sus encantos.

¿Cómo resistirte a alguien que no es nada más que encantador?

Pero Jocelyn no se molestó en hurgar más hondo, porque de haberlo hecho, se habría encontrado con que el encanto no era más que la pantalla que ocultaba la locura y la oscuridad que rodeaban el alma de Valentine.

* * *

—Muy interesante —dijo Jocelyn apoyándose en un árbol cuando, después de su charla, Valentine se acercó a ella.

Todos se habían ido ya, incluido Lucian, pero Valentine le había pedido a Jocelyn que se quedara un poco más, y la pelirroja había logrado controlarse para solo esbozar una sonrisa, y no ponerse a dar saltitos de felicidad.

Ahora Valentine y ella estaban muy cerca, conversando sobre los submundos, sobre la clave y sobre los nefilim. Aunque Valentine tenía algunas ideas impactantes, Jocelyn no podía evitar el encontrarle la razón en ciertas cosas. Los submundos tenían sangre de demonio después de todo, ¿no deberían ser erradicados de la Tierra junto a los demonios que les dieron vida? Y la clave pasaba todo esto por alto como si nada, y además firmaban unos acuerdos de paz con ellos, cuando la naturaleza de los submundos era realizar todas aquellas perversiones que los demonios realizaban, ¿no deberían ser juzgados de igual manera? A los demonios no se les hacía un juicio, analizando si es que habían cometido un delito o no, se les eliminaba por completo. Llevando la misma sangre, ¿no deberían los submundos pasar por lo mismo?

Pero allí estaba el pequeño detalle de que poseían sangre humana. No se podía pasar aquello por alto, pero tan encandilada como estaba Jocelyn ni siquiera sopesó este punto demasiado y se limitó a sonreírle a Valentine como si aquello fuera lo único importante en el mundo.

—¿Te voy a ver más seguido por aquí? —preguntó Valentine, con una de las manos de Jocelyn entre las suyas, acariciándola distraídamente. Cada caricia de Valentine enviaba una corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo de Jocelyn.

—Supongo. Sí —respondió ella con voz ronca y casi sin aliento. Valentine lograba afectarla con tan sólo tocarle las manos.

—Estupendo. Me encanta que estés aquí —confesó Valentine de una manera tan simple y sincera que a Jocelyn se le derritió el corazón. Le miró a través de sus pestañas, con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios y Valentine alzó la mano que le sostenía y se la besó con delicadeza. Jocelyn sintió que sus piernas le fallaban por un segundo—. Hasta mañana, entonces.

—Hasta mañana —accedió ella, con el corazón atronándole en las costillas.

_Sí. Definitivamente me he enamorado de él, _pensó Jocelyn mientras lo observaba marchar a través de los árboles hacia el instituto de Idris. Con un suspiro, ella se encaminó en la otra dirección, hacia su casa.

* * *

_¡Allí lo tienen! El primer capítulo de la historia de Valentine y Jocelyn. Me inventé el apellido original de Jia Penhallow porque, aunque busqué por todos lados, no lo encontré y el apellido Whitelaw es, efectivamente, un apellido de cazador de sombras así que decidí usarlo. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Tuvieron un pequeño vistazo de la dinámica de Robert & Maryse, con Michael Wayland incluido, y la naciente relación de Stephen y Amatis. En mi one-shot de Celine, escribí que Stephen tenía los ojos dorados, pero investigando por allí, me enteré que tiene los ojos azules. De todas formas, dejaré el one-shot como estaba, pero los demás fics los escribiré con esta información actualizada. (Oh, por el ángel, ¡Edmund Herondale también era rubio de ojos azules! Estos Herondale, dios mío, me tienen completamente obsesionada). _

_¡No se olviden el dejar un review! Por favorcito (:  
_


End file.
